Sins are Made of Ash
by courthale
Summary: Emmett is a wingman one night for his brother and gets more than he thought possible. EmXB pairing. Lemon!


**This wonderful O/S is dedicated to my girl Sin. Her penname is lilmisssweetsin (she writes too if you wanna check her out) and we call her sin for short. Her and her husband are both made of awesome and I love them both because of it. This story is kinda loosely based on them and how they met and shit like that. Her hubs name is Ashleigh, we call him Ash. That's how the title came about. **

**And, Ash is actually Italian and speaks it. I did not steal the idea from a popular fic. Don't be hatin on me because you think I'm riding someone else's wave. Kthnxbai!  
**

**At the beginning...  
**

**Emmett McCarty: 20, Marine.**

**Bella Swan: 14, awesome bitch.  
**

**Sins are made of Ash**

"Well, it was nice to meet you Rose," I said politely and she looked me up and down. I quirked an eyebrow at the ice queen I had been set up with by my brother.

I was going to kill Edward.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." She smiled almost like she meant it.

Tonight was a favor to my brother. He was dating this girl named Angela and she had a friend. The friend was one Rosalie Swan. She had the ice queen persona from minute one. She was a true bitch through and through. I was trying to figure out if maybe it was an off night for her. It would be kind of understandable I guess. So, I sucked it up and tried to give it another chance.

"So, do you maybe wanna go out again sometime? Just us two," I said and smiled at her. She gave me an interesting smiled and quirked her brow.

"Sure," She said, and walked to the car her and Angela had come together in.

I sighed and made my way to my Blazer to wait for Edward to stop macking all over Angela. She was a great girl and someone I saw working really well with Edward. She was a tall beautiful brunette with a warm heart. The exact opposite of what I felt Rosalie was. How they could be friends, I didn't know.

"Bro! Let's go!" I said. He smiled and gave Angela one more kiss. He opened her door and held her hand while she stepped inside.

I shook my head at him. He was really trying hard with this one so he must have actually liked her. I would too if I had a girl that hot and sweet.

I got into the driver's seat and started up the car. I turned on the AC real high, because it was fuckin hot outside. I leaned my head against the seat and closed my eyes. I thought about everything that happened over the last few years. I had joined the Marine Corps about 2 years ago and now I was a recruiter. I went to high schools and that kind of shit. I was also working to get my IT degree. Things were starting to sort of fall into place.

Except for a woman in my life.

I wasn't necessarily looking for anyone but it would've been nice to at least have someone to call or write.

My head jerked up in response to the door swinging open, and I saw Edward climb into the car. He had a huge smile on his face as he patted my back.

"So, what did you think?" He asked. I scoffed and put the car in reverse.

"I think you're one lucky son of a bitch, but I got the ice bitch," I answered as we turned onto the road back to our house.

"What? No way. Rosalie's cool," He said and avoided eye contact with me, which meant the asshole was lying.

"Yeah. Whatever. I made another date with her. Might as well give it another shot. Make sure it wasn't an off night for her." I sighed and turned into the gas station about a mile from our house.

"What are we doing here?" He asked. I unbuckled my belt and turned to him.

"After that night, I need a drink." I slammed the door closed and ran inside. I bought a 24 pack of my favorite beer and a bottle of Patron.

Things were starting to look up.

--

"Lance Cpl. Emmett McCarty, how can I help you?" I said as I answered the phone. It was one of the guidance counselors at a local high school wanting to set up a day to go talk.

Today was Friday, and the day I would give Rosalie one more shot. I wasn't gonna make her my girlfriend or anything but I was going to see if she could be anything remotely close to some fun.

I climbed into my car and took off. I needed to change really quickly before I made my way over to Rosabitch's house. I made a quick change into my jeans and my USMC t-shirt because I was just gonna take her to a quick dinner at my favorite restaurant, Jose's. I climbed back into my car and made my way towards her house from the directions she gave me.

I didn't know why I was doing this. It made no sense to me really. I just felt the need to try. Or maybe it was something else. I didn't know.

I made the trip quickly into her neighborhood. I turned down her street and looked for her address number. I found it quick, but something stopped me.

_Fuck. Me._

_Please._

Out on the driveway was a young brunette washing what looked like a Deville. She was dancing around in her booty shorts and her bikini top. The song blaring out of the stereo sounded like Swing by Savage. When she went down to clean the tires with the sponge the girl fuckin dropped it like there was no tomorrow. I think I drooled.

_Me._

_Emmett McCarty._

_Fuckin Drooled._

I stared at her for I don't know how long before the song ended. Then I wanted to die, because Candy Shop by 50 came on. I jumped when I noticed the spray being hit right at me. I covered my face, but then realized that my windshield blocked me from getting wet.

It broke me from my trance, and I looked back over at her. She was smirking at me with the hose pointed in my direction. I smiled and winked at her, completely forgetting why I was here in the first place. Her smile grew wider and she cocked her head to the side. I followed the direction of her gesture and standing on the front porch was Rosabitch.

_Fuck!_

I was here for a date. I was here for another girl.

I scrambled out of the car and made my way to Rosalie. She had her arms crossed and glaring at me.

"About time," She sneered. I raised a brow at her and she sighed. "Let's go get this over with."

"Glad to see you so excited," I said and moved out of her way.

"Glad to see you drooling over my 14 year old sister," She said over her shoulder. I stood stock still as I processed that information.

_Fuckin hell._

--

A few weeks later, I was still with her… don't ask me why. I can't answer that. But one reason I was always happy when I came over was the smile on that beautiful girl's face when she saw me.

"Hey Bella," I said and smiled. She gave me one back and leaned against the doorframe.

"Now what are you doing here?" She licked her lips and looked me up and down. I stepped closer to her and smirked.

"Here to see Rosalie, of course," I said and she put one finger in my belt loop.

"Nuh uh." She shook her head at me and crooked her finger. "C'mere." She pulled me forward and her arms went around my waist.

Ok, so I was cheating on my girlfriend with her sister. So sue me. She was hotter and nicer and just fucking awesome ass girl to be around. She was incredible and those lips… dear god… I could kiss her for hours. In fact, that's why I was here today.

"My room." She whispered against my lips, and wrapped her arms around my neck. My hand skimmed her back until they rested on her ass. I gripped her firmly and lifted her. Her legs wrapped around my waist and she giggled.

I walked through the door and kicked it shut….

--

**Two Years Later….**

"Can you not be such a fuckin bitch all the damn time?" I asked my girlfriend's sister for the hundredth time today. I hated her.

"Would you just quit patronizing each other? I can't take this shit anymore." My girlfriend stood and began to walk out. I scowled at her sister and stood to follow her.

"I don't get what she sees in you," She muttered and turned away from me. I let out a frustrated sound and walked out of the room after the woman I loved.

"Baby?" I called out. I saw her sitting on the front porch steps and walked out the door. I shut it softly behind me.

"Hey, Em." She said softly. I chuckled at how she knew it was I, "Of course it was you. Had to be." She giggled.

"Baby, what is it?" I sat next to her and rubbed her back lightly.

"I just…" She paused and bit her lip looking down.

"Bella?" I pulled her closer and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Are you not attracted to me? Physically, I mean?" She said in a small voice. I sat there stunned.

"How can you even say the bullshit? Am I attracted to you?" I asked mockingly and stood. I walked down the porch steps and paced in the grass. "What the fuck kind of question is that?" I growled at her. She shrunk back and shrugged her shoulders. "I've been in this for two years now. How could I not want you?! How… I don't… Let's go." I grunted at her. She stood crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why?" She said stubbornly.

I was distracted momentarily by the way her tank top showed her breast so well as she crossed her arms. She dipped to my eye level, having caught me staring.

"See! How do you not see that?! I fucking ogle you all the damn time!" I squared my shoulders and crossed my arms. I stared her down and she stared right back.

"Then why haven't you fucked me?" She said, loud enough for the whole house to hear. I rush towards her.

"Shh. I wanna keep my dick intact if that's okay. You're dad might have other plans if he hears that kind of shit. Jesus Christ, Bella." I shook my head and took her hand. "Let's get out of here." I said softly and cupped her cheek in my hand. She nodded and squeezed my hand.

"Mom? I'm going out with Em for a little while. We'll be back." She yelled back to the house.

"Okay." He mother answered. I let out a deep breath. Dating someone so young was tough, but for her I would do anything to just be able to have her in my life. I would do anything for her.

_She is my life. _

_Everything. _

I waited by her passenger door and held it open. She walked out of the front door pulling on a light sweater. I frowned thinking about how it would cover her up. I loved her body. She was perfectly accentuated in all the right places. She didn't look like most 16 year olds. Her breasts were a full D cup. Her hips and ass were perfectly rounded and female. I loved everything about her body. I wanted to explore it all. I pretty much had in the two years we were together.

We had done everything except… that.

She walked over to me, and leaned up giving me a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." She said and climbed into my car. I sighed and shut the door. I shook my head at myself.

_This girl has you by the balls. _

We were on our way to a place we went every once in a while just to be alone. I moved my hand over to take hers into mine. I brought it to my lips and kissed her palm. She smiled sweetly at me, and I rested our joined hands in my lap as I drove.

"Why are you still sticking around with me?" I asked with a smirk. She scoffed and shook her head at me.

"Because I love you." Was her simple answer. "I could ask the same thing."

"Because you're hot." I smiled. She hit me in the arm and I groaned, feigning that it had hurt. I chuckled and kissed her palm again. "Because there is no other woman in the world that I would rather spend the rest of my life with." I said and heard her sigh.

"Good answer, baby." She giggled.

--

"Hmm, this is nice." She said and snuggled into my side. I held her tighter to me and kissed the top of her head.

I had opened the back door of my blazer and we were lying in the back. It was a great little clearing that had a small stream. The sounds around us were really relaxing and it was nice to just get away from my family and hers and just be us.

_Completely alone…_

"What are you thinking?" She asked. I sighed and my head fell back against the car's floor.

"About you. Always." I closed my eyes and smiled. I felt her body shift and suddenly she was lying on top of me. I wrapped both arms around her body and she nestled her head into my neck. She kissed me just behind my ear and I shivered. My arms tightened around her and hers started to run up and down my sides.

"What about me?" She said sweetly and licked the shell of my ear. I groaned she breathed the words into my ear that made my resolve crumble. "Because all I can think about is you fucking me in the back of your car."

"Bella." I groaned. She moved her legs to straddle me and set up from me. She placed her hands on my chest and looked down at me.

"I know you wanted to wait until I turned 18 but I just…" She sighed and bit on of her perfect bottom lip. "I want to be close to you."

"I know, baby. Me too." I brought my hands up and skimmed her sides. They went up and down but on the second pass by her tits I stopped. My thumbs flicked her nipples through her thin tank top. She arched her back and moaned.

"Please." She whispered. She shed her sweater and threw it to the side. Her hands planted themselves on my chest. Her hair spread out around us and she looked down at me. "Here? Now? Please?" She asked desperately. I looked straight into her brown eyes, and the last of my walls came down.

"Yeah, baby. Here. Now." I brought one of my hands to the back of her neck and pulled her to me. I nibbled on her bottom lip before kissing her softly. I swept my tongue over her top lip and she moaned, opening her mouth to me. My tongue invaded her mouth with purpose. She shifted her hips to grind into me and I groaned. She was hot above me.

I pulled away from her and sat up with her close to my chest. I reached down for the hem of my shirt and pulled it off. I wanted to feel her skin on mine. I wanted to feel it all. She reached down and pulled off her own shirt and threw it next to mine. My breath caught in my throat as I saw her perfect breasts held inside a black lace bra. She was breathing heavy and the tops of her tits were spilling out.

"Fucking beautiful." I leaned forward and kissed just above her right one. It was slightly bigger than the left and my favorite. I kissed the left one and gave a little lick in between them both.

Her hand tangled into the hair at the back of my head and held me to her. She arched her back and pressed her breasts into my face. I brought one hand back and popped the clasp open. It became loose and fell down her arms. I sucked in a breath as her nipples came into view.

I looked up at her and her head was thrown back with her eyes closed. I took her bra the rest of the way of and put it with the other clothes. I leaned forward and gave her nipples both kisses. She whimpered, and her grip on my hair tightened.

"I know what you like, baby." She pressed my face closer and I smiled. She knew me well. I caught one nipple between my teeth and bit down. She let out a strangled yell from both the pleasure and pain.

"I know what you like too, huh?" I teased. She let out a breathy laugh and looked down at me.

"I know what I _love_." She smiled sweetly at me. I chuckled and nodded.

"Me too." I kissed across her collarbone to her neck. "You, forever." I breathed into her ear.

She shivered and pulled me flush against her. Her breathing was accelerated as she held me. My arms wrapped around her and lightly skimmed her back. Her face hid itself into my neck and she held me tighter. I felt like something was… off.

"Bella? Baby?" I pulled back to look at her and she looked away from me. "What?"

"I'm a little scared. I mean it's going to hurt and all." She looked up at me from under her lashes and I nodded.

"It will. But I'll be gentle. I'd never purposefully hurt you." I cupped her cheek and she nodded closing her eyes.

"I know." She breathed in deep and reached down. Her eyes watched her hands as she unbuttoned my jeans. I watched her face, completely transfixed on her features. She pulled the zipper down slowly. She sat up on her knees, and I shimmied them down my legs and off. They fell to the ground with a thud. I was left in only my boxer briefs, and Bella was in only a jean skirt.

I reached down and trailed my hands up her thighs. They crawled underneath her skirt and then to her ass. I kneaded the flesh and she moaned again. Her ass was bare so that meant she was wearing my favorite. A thong.

"Let's get this off you." I pulled the zipper down and she helped me take it off her. It dropped somewhere beside us and soon she was sitting on top of me with only a thong on. I groaned and drank in the sight of her. "Mmm, I love everything about you. Your body." I kissed her right nipple and tugged it lightly with my teeth. "Your mind." I kissed her neck right below her ear. "Your soul." I kissed right above her heart. "Everything." I kissed her plump lips and they curved into a smile.

"Thanks," She whispered shyly and kissed my lips again.

I laid back and rolled us over so I was on top of her. Her hands lightly scraped my back with her nails and I thrust my hips forward. She wrapped her legs around me and let out a small whimper.

"Fuck," I whispered, as the thin material of our underwear hid nothing. I was hard and she was wet. So very fucking wet for me.

"I want you inside me," She said into my neck. I nodded and rested my head against her shoulder.

"I want you so bad, baby." I kissed her soft skin and sighed, "I can't wait."

"Me either. Please. Now." I reached down and took her thong between my fingers.

"You like this thong, baby?" I asked and began to fist it in my hands.

"Not my favorite. Why?" I ripped it away from her and threw it aside. She gasped and tightened her hold on me.

"That's why," I growled at her. She moaned and arched into me again.

Her hand went all the way down my back and snuck under the waistband of my underwear. She gripped my ass and pulled me to her. My hard on pushed into her wet pussy. I could feel the moisture through the fabric. I pulled back and took them off. I reached down for my jeans and pulled a condom out.

She lifted up on her elbows and quirked an eyebrow at me, "Planned this?"

"No, but with you I knew I should always be prepared." I chuckled. She laughed with her head thrown back. I watched her breasts bounce with the motion and licked my lips.

I crawled back over her body and gave her bellybutton a quick kiss as I passed. She took a sharp breath as her laughing stopped. I smirked to myself as I kissed up her body. I gave a little kiss to my favorite nipple and then the other. She sighed and her hand came to the back of my neck.

"I'm surprised you didn't motorboat them." She laughed.

"Oh, fuck. I knew I forgot something." I joked. She giggled and hugged me to her. I kissed her lips softly. My hips rested between hers and we both moaned as my cock brushed against her dripping wet pussy. "Condom. Condom." I chanted. She nodded and took it from me.

She tore the package with her teeth and handed it back to me. I sat up on my knees and rolled it on quickly. I laid back down over her, and she gave me a soft smile and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Love you." She kissed my cheek and sighed.

"Love you too." I reach down and circled her clit. She moaned and arched into me pressing her tits into my chest.

"Please?" She whispered. I nodded and grabbed my shaft. I ran the head up and down her slit. She was wetter than I could ever remember. I placed myself at her entrance and let go. I lay on my forearms above her. She continued to scrape her nails up and down my back. I loved that shit.

"Ready?" I asked and looked into her eyes. She nodded and bit her lip again. I pressed forward and she moaned her arms getting tighter around me. I knew the pain would come soon. "Tell me if you ever need a break." I pressed forward more this time and she let out a small yelp.

I winced as she tensed. I was in no way a small guy. I knew I was bigger than most and that couldn't help with her pain. The urge to just ram into her was very much there but I stilled.

"You have to stay relaxed." I kissed her forehead and she nodded. She breathed in and out for a few minutes. She relaxed then nodded.

"Okay." I pressed forward more and she winced but tried to keep relaxed. I pushed forward even more and saw her clench her eyes shut.

"It'll feel better soon. I swear it, baby. Fuck. I'm so sorry." I kissed both her eyelids and she let a breath out of her mouth. I saw a tear fall into her hair at her temple and kissed there. I pushed forward until I was completely inside her.

She was so tight and warm. I hadn't been inside a woman since I met her. Two long years made me want to just completely let go and fuck her senseless but I stayed still. I waited.

She let out a small whimper and choked back a small sob. I shook my head and buried it in her neck. Her nails were digging into the flesh of my back and starting to hurt with the pressure. I would be bruised and bleeding but if it kept some pain for her I would take it.

We stayed still for a few minutes. She held my tightly to her, not moving. I would kiss her anywhere I could and whisper sweet things into her ear. My last resort was to say what I knew she loved the most. My father was Italian and had taught us how to speak it. I knew she loved it.

"L'amo più di ho fatto ieri ma meno di farò domani." I whispered softly. I said that to her every day since I told her I loved her. I never told her what it meant and it drove her crazy. She kissed my neck and relaxed.

"Thank you," She whispered. She shifted her hips and I moaned.

"You ready?" I asked and brushed some hair aside.

"Always."

I pulled out and pushed back in. She moaned and raised her hips. I breathed out a sigh of relief that she was beginning to enjoy it too. I kept a slow pace and it was pure torture. Her breath began to fan over me in a faster rate. I could tell she was really starting to enjoy this.

I began to relax and focus on my own feeling. She was so tight and warm around me. I moaned and groaned into her neck as she whimpered into my shoulder. I picked up the pace slightly. She clawed at my back again and I winced. I was kind of fucking proud of those marks though. Tomorrow I would have the evidence of what we were doing. She was marking me.

"So fucking tight baby. I love it." I bit her ear lobe and tugged it gently. She moaned and our hips were in synch.

"Feels so good. Being so close." Her voice was muffled as she buried her face into my neck.

I pulled back and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly parted. I nibbled on her bottom lip the way she liked it. Her eyes opened and she looked at me with a fire I had never seen. It made me almost come from what it made me feel.

"Harder." Her breathless words made me go harder. "Faster."

"I love your pussy. Mine." I growled and bite down on the flesh just above her breast. I left a mark on her for all to see. She belonged to me. She was mine and always would be. She was my forever.

She let out a small cry, and I felt her walls begin to clamp around my cock. I sped up and brought my hand to her clit. She screamed and came around me as I pumped into her and worked her clit. The tightness of her made me give in. I came with a force I didn't know possible. I let out a loud growl and groaned. I stilled inside her as my orgasm subsided.

I rolled over and pulled her with me. She laid on top of me, both of us sweaty and spent. Our breathing matched with its quickness. I could feel her heart pounding against my chest and I'm sure she could feel mine. I combed my fingers through her hair as we relaxed. She kissed my chest every once in a while just above my heart.

"What does that mean?" She asked me. I chuckled and wiped some of the sweaty hair from her forehead.

"It means I love you more than I did yesterday but less than I will tomorrow."

* * *

**Hope you like it! Leave me some love. It was not beta'd. I just edited myself. There will be errors.. Don't ask to be my beta because of the errors. I have one just didn't use her. **

**Leave me kisses and gropes!  
**


End file.
